Together We Stand
by siriuslover77
Summary: Takes place after 6th book. Harry must find the final horcruxes and destroy Voldemort, and hopefully have a normal life afterword. HG RH
1. Friends Until the End

This is my first attempt at writing. I've read tons of stories and always thought "if I wrote this, I would have changed this or this" and decided I was going to try to write my own. I already have ch. 2 written, but I won't post it if nobody reads it, so if you like it please review and tell me!

I don't own any of this story and am not making a profit on any of it.

Ch. 1 – Friends Until the End

"Harry…" Ginny Weasley subtly pulled Harry out of his memories.

"What… oh sorry. I guess I was just thinking" he replied, noticing the worried looks plastered across his friends' faces.

"Harry, what's wrong? You've been spacing off now for days" Hermione, was the first person to speak about Harry's frequent momentary lapses of judgement.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny, and Ron Weasley all sat, strewn across Ron's bedroom that had a spare bed pushed to the right side for Harry. In the aftermath of the Battle at Hogwarts, the four friends depended on each other even more than they previously had. Harry needed his friends more now than ever. He had lost his godfather and now, his mentor. While Harry hated Voldemort with every fiber of his being, he couldn't manage to stop that small feeling of guilt. Harry knew that his godfather was willing to die for him, but Harry couldn't help thinking that if it weren't for his own stupidity, Sirius would not have had to make that sacrifice. And thinking about Albus Dumbledore only served to anger him. He was betrayed, betrayed by somebody that he trusted. Severus Snape was a traitor and Harry wanted to see him dead. He wanted Severus Snape to feel the pain that he had upon seeing the life ripped away from his mentor. Harry felt as if his mind was always going at light speed. He could not stop lingering over the guilt he felt for Sirius' death, and the fact that Albus Dumbledore had been murdered while Harry helplessly watched. He couldn't stop thinking about the prophecy and all of the horcruxes he had to find without the help of Albus Dumbledore. The fate of the world rested on the shoulders of this sixteen, almost seventeen, year-old boy.

"I suppose that it's time I tell you everything. I'm going to need your help" Harry admitted. His friends looked relieved, glad that he was finally willing to talk about what had been bothering him.

"I'm about to spring a lot of information on you and I'm only going to ask that you don't ask any questions until I'm finished." They all quickly agreed, eager to hear what he'd been hiding.

"First, remember that prophecy that got smashed in the Department of Mysteries? Well, that was only a recording of the prophecy. It was made by Professor Trelawney to Professor Dumbledore before I was born." At this, Hermione scoffed. "This was one of few true prophecies she has ever made." Harry took a deep breath, "the prophecy says that either I have to kill Voldemort or Voldemort will kill me."

"But Harry, do you know what it says exactly? Maybe there's a loophole?" Hermione offered.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

The occupants of the room sat stunned. They all knew that it would come down to Voldemort and Harry, but to hear it spelled out like that chilled them to the bone.

"Harry, you have 'a power the Dark Lord knows not,' all we have to do is find out what that power is and use it." Ron offered.

"There's more" Harry interrupted.

"Voldemort used a Horcrux spell on his soul." Hermione gasped at this exclamation but held her promise and waited for the rest of the story. "It's an ancient dark magic curse that allows the person to split their soul, giving them more lives. Voldemort split his soul what we believe to be six or seven times and he put his soul into different objects. Ginny, remember the diary in your second year?"

"How could I forget?" Ginny shuddered.

"That was a horcrux, it had a piece of Voldemort's soul in it. Before I can kill Voldemort, I have to find all of his horcruxes and destroy them. The diary was one, and it was destroyed. The ring that Dumbledore wore this year - that was Slytherin's ring and it was also destroyed. We believe one is in a cup from Helga Hufflepuff, one is in Slytherin's locket, and Dumbledore seemed to think that one was in Nagini. We know that Voldemort planned on splitting his soul seven times, but Dumbledore thought that he was going to use my murder to create the seventh piece and maybe he has since created another horcrux."

"Okay, so two were destroyed, that leaves five left. One is in the cup, one is in the locket, and one is in Nagini. That leaves two." Hermione listed.

"Don't forget about the part still in his body" Harry reminded.

"So that means there is one we still do not know, unless he has not created that horcrux."

"Correct." Harry replied.

"Well, we need to start researching." Hermione declared.

"We?" Harry questioned Hermione.

"You didn't think we were going to let you do this by yourself, did you?" Ron looked perplexed at Harry.

"Yes, he did. Harry can't fathom why anybody would be willing to risk his or her life for him. He doesn't understand that despite the danger, we still want to be there for him." Ginny glared at Harry, still angry for their recent break up.

Harry looked at the floor and mumbled "I just don't want to see you guys get hurt."

"Oh Harry, we're always going to be at your side, not matter the consequences." Hermione bristled. "Now, let's not waste any more time. We need to gather all the information that we can, so tell us everything you know Harry."

"Well, Voldemort used something from Helga Hufflepuff and two things from Salazar Slytherin, so Dumbledore thinks that maybe the final object is either from Rowena Ravenclaw or Godric Gryffindor. And the places he hides them are personal places for him. The locket was hidden in…" At this Harry paused and had to choke back his tears, remembering the final mission with Dumbledore and how awfully, terribly wrong it had gone.

"…Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I guess there's more I should tell you, I'm just not sure if I can yet. I'm not ready." Harry offered meekly.

"It's no matter, first we need to start with each object, and go one by one. We also need to research this Horcrux spell and any spells or charms we can use to remove the soul from the object." Hermione shifted the attention from Harry.

"Oh no, we're going to be buried in books all summer." Ron complained.

"We need to go to Hogwarts." Hermione stated simply.

A/N If you like it, please review, Ch. 2 is already written, so if you review and like it, I'll post it soon!


	2. Hogwarts

Thank you to my one reviewer! You're the greatest! I put chapter 2 up just for you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Ch. 2 Hogwarts

The group flooed from the Weasley's kitchen into the Great Hall at Hogwarts and wound their way to the library. Hermione immediately pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Diary – destroyed_

_Ring – destroyed_

_Slytherin's locket - ?_

_Hufflepuff's cup - ?_

_Nagini – with Voldemort_

"I know that Voldemort hides his Horcruxes in personal places" Harry stated. "So we need any and all information this library has about Tom Riddle, the Slytherin line, and Voldemort."

"Tom Riddle… I remember seeing that name, here at Hogwarts" Ron struggled to remember where he had seen that name. "The trophy case! Second year, when I had to polish all of the trophies, I kept belching slugs all over one in particular. It was awarded to Tom Marvolo Riddle for Special Services to the School."

"I wonder…"

Harry took off at a sprint toward the Hogwarts trophy room.

The four searched the trophy case until they found the Special Services trophy awarded to Tom Riddle.

"I can't believe it. All this time Dumbledore and I have been researching, there's been one right here. But if it is a Horcrux, I don't know how to remove the soul" Harry pondered.

"I wouldn't fancy my arm dying like Dumbledore's" Ginny flinched remembering the deadened look of Dumbledore's arm last year.

"I wonder if Bill would know anything…" Ron said.

"I'm sure Bill would be able to detect enchantments, curses, and hexes. He's a curse breaker!" Hermione became excited.

"But Dumbledore told me not to tell anybody about what we were doing" Harry was in an obvious struggle between doing whatever it took to get rid of the Horcruxes and staying loyal to Dumbledore.

"Harry, you know that the four of us cannot do this alone. We have to involve the Order" Hermione stressed.

"I don't know… Dumbledore kept it a secret from the Order for a reason" Ginny defended Harry. "I wish he were still here, we could just ask him."

"But he is!" Harry turned and ran excitedly out of the trophy room. The other three followed him in obvious confusion.

They arrived outside of the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Mate, you're starting to remind me of Hermione when she gets an idea and refuses to tell us what she's on about" Ron said a little breathlessly.

As soon as Harry stepped in front of the gargoyle, it sprung to life and moved to the side to allow the four to enter. Hanging on the wall next to the portrait of Professor Dippet was Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry, my boy, I was expecting you" Dumbledore greeted the foursome cheerily. The twinkle in his eye was still present. "I'm glad that you decided to involve your friends in our little project."

"That's actually what I needed to talk to you about… I think we've found another horcrux."

"Ahh yes, and what would that be?"

"Tom's trophy for services to the school" Ron supplied.

"Young Mr. Riddle did return to Hogwarts after school to apply for the post of Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. Interesting, I believe that you are correct Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore smiled at Ron and waited for their next question.

"We don't know how to remove the horcrux, Professor" Ginny asked timidly.

"We think we should ask the Order," Hermione stated.

"Yes, I see the problem here. You will need the help of the Order, Harry. But you must be discreet. As we have spies amongst the Death Eaters, I am sure that Voldemort has spies in my Order. I believe, Mr. Potter, that you should turn to the order only when you need their help and be very minimal about the information you give. Do not address the Order in its entirety, rather enlist the help of a few individuals whom you deem trustworthy."

"Thank you, Professor. We think that Bill would help us, he would be able to get through the curses and hexes that I'm sure Voldemort put on this thing," Harry looked gratified at being allowed to ask for help.

"Mr. Weasley may prove to be very helpful throughout this project," Dumbledore added mysteriously.

"Uh, guys, mum's going to kill us if she realizes we left" Ginny reminded the four that they were not technically supposed to be at Hogwarts. Ron's face paled at the thought of his mother finding out where they had been.

"Well, I think we should stop and get a few books from the library to take back to your house, Ron. If that's okay professor" Hermione hastily asked permission.

"Of course, my dear. Though I would prefer it if Molly knew of your whereabouts next time you come visit me" Dumbledore gently reminded the group that there would be hell to pay if they were caught.

"Thank you, professor… not just for this, but… for everything" Harry's eyes misted over before he could say what he really wanted to say to his mentor.

"Think nothing of it Harry. And remember, I am always here whenever you feel the need to talk."

"Thank you" Harry said meaningfully.


End file.
